Seven Kinn Kisses
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: All prompts suggested by rainwasheseverythingaway from tumblr, and pretty much what the title says. I just wanted to write some Kinn again :
1. Milk Moustache

So I wanted to do a kind of mini-challenge, so these are seven unrelated drabbles/fics with the common factor that they all have a kiss involved. All prompts were suggested by rainwasheseverythingaway on tumblr, so thank you for that!

**Seven Kinn Kisses**

**1: Milk Moustache**

"Milk," Kurt announces, heading into Finn's room and placing the mug on the bedside table as Finn gives him a tiny smile. "You look like you needed it."

"Dude, thanks," Finn picks it up and sniffs at it, sighing happily before sipping at it. "It's been a while, huh?"

"You've been happy," Kurt shrugs. "No point in ladychats if there aren't any pressing problems."

"True, I guess," Finn purses his lips and turns over the engagement ring in his palm, looking out the window before clenching it in his fist and setting it aside. "She…"

"The city," Kurt says helplessly and Finn nods, because Kurt thinks he'd always known, one way or another, that Rachel wouldn't stay tied to him forever once the fever of being in New York had grabbed hold of her.

That they'd made it almost until Christmas had been a miracle in its own right, but the night's cold enough that warm milk is a comfort.

"How's Blaine?" Finn asks quietly and Kurt shrugs, because they'd Skyped earlier and are probably going to meet up over Christmas but it's just…too hard, being apart, and they're waiting until the summer to see if things can pick up again. Kurt thinks they will, but he guesses he's effectively single right now.

"Good," he says, hoping his blunt tone will alert Finn to the fact that he doesn't want to continue that conversation.

It does, because Finn drops it, but his eyes keep straying to the ring and eventually Kurt picks it up and slides it into the drawer in the nightstand.

"Don't dwell on it. It's not like it's the first time you've broken up," he shrugs and sips at his own milk as Finn sighs and glares at the cup.

"Yeah, but it's the first time we've been _engaged _when she broke up with me," he sounds mournful and Kurt shifts himself up the bed, laying a hand on his shoulder and smiling at him.

"Hey. You're a catch, Finn Hudson. If it's not her, it'll be somebody else."

"I don't _want _anybody else," Finn whines, gulping the milk back and ending up with a smear of white on his upper lip, and Kurt's eyes dart to it before he can help himself. "Dude? You're staring at me, what…"

"You've got…" Kurt reaches out and cups Finn's face in his hand, rubbing his thumb over Finn's lip to wipe off the milk, and they stare at each other for an amount of time nobody can put a name to before Finn's moving forward and Kurt's surging to meet him, and the kiss is deep and honest with a lingering sweetness from the milk that makes Kurt groan.

Finn's pulling back after the briefest of moments, blinking rapidly, and Kurt's sure there's about to be a freak-out on the horizon before he moves forward once more and sighs, wrapping Kurt in his arms.

"Finn?"

"Somebody else, huh?" Finn murmurs into his hair and that's not really an answer, but Kurt figures it'll do for now.

He's got no objections, anyway.


	2. Candy and Cookies

**Seven Kinn Kisses**

**2: Candy and Cookies**

"Candy?"

"No," Kurt pulls the bucket away, stumbling a little as he kicks his shoes off and swoops his wig out of his eyes. He never should have agreed to the outfit but Blaine had been adamant and, Kurt had to admit, he made a rather convincing woman.

He's not sure what that says about him, but regardless, Finn sat on his butt at home all day so Finn is not getting any of his candy.

"Please, dude?" he whines, as if that will get Kurt to change his mind, but Kurt sniffs and heads through the living room.

"No. You could have gone out…"

"Dude, I'm 6'3"!" he says again. "Nobody would give me candy! Blaine's like a hobbit, they probably thought he was twelve!"

"Again, there are ways to get candy that don't involve you mooching off of mine," he sets his bucket on the counter but there's _no way _he's leaving it alone or all of his hard work will be gone by the morning.

And true, it's not like he eats _that _much candy, but it's still nice to reward himself once on a while, especially on Halloween.

"There's some oatmeal cookies in the cookie jar. Eat those," he waves his hand at the jar and the rather old, dry cookies as Finn rather maturely sticks his tongue out.

"Gross. Gimme candy."

"You are not three years old," Kurt debates taking the bucket up to bed with him when Finn taps his shoulder and he turns, mouth open and suddenly Finn's lips are against his own, and it's sloppy and awkward because his lips are parted and Finn smells like boy and musk and it's strangely intoxicating, Kurt finding himself moving his lips against Finn's when suddenly the other boy pulls away and grins.

"Gotcha, dude!" he holds out a handful of candy and Kurt growls, stalking toward him as Finn holds the candy over his head and out of his reach.

"That was more sneaky than I'd ever give you credit for," Kurt gives the candy up as a lost cause and sighs, leaning back against the counter. "But you realize you just made out with a boy?"

"You're dressed like a girl," Finn peels open a mini-candy bar and pops it in his mouth, talking around it as Kurt wrinkles his nose. "Doesn't count."

"So you made out with Snooki," Kurt snorts and Finn looks unconcerned as he leaves the kitchen.

"Doesn't matter. I got the candy!"

Kurt groans and leans against the counter, lips still tingling from the unexpected kiss, and decides that he's eating the candy, his hips be damned.

He needs it.


	3. Fight and Make Up

*****just a note: these kisses are not one cohesive story. Each one stands alone as its own relationship and own situation, so I hope that clears up any confusion!*

**Seven Kinn Kisses**

**3: Fight and Make Up**

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

"Woah!" Finn ducks as the phone goes flying at his head, eyes wide because Kurt's _never _been this angry and it's kind of scary, because he might be smaller than Finn but right now he looks about ten feet tall, eyes blazing as he stalks forward, tears visibly glistening there.

"I checked your phone to see if you'd gotten the message I'd left you about picking up some ingredients for supper…"

"Oops," Finn mutters because yeah, he'd gotten it, and then he'd forgotten about it.

"And I found _this _lovely message on your phone," he picks up the (thankfully unbroken) phone and presses a couple of buttons, a woman's seductive voice flowing out.

_Hey baby, I'll be looking forward to our date tonight. 7 o'clock, don't be late! _

And Finn nearly falls over, because yeah, it's pretty easy to take that the wrong way and he'd _told _her he had a boyfriend, but…

"Kurt, it's not what you…"

"You having a date with a woman is 'not what I think?'" Kurt almost shrieks and Finn flinches back, knowing he's got no way to save himself.

"It's…"

"Don't. You know what? Don't. I should have known you were just joking around with me. As long as your cock's got a place to get into it doesn't matter if I'm a boy or a girl, right? But I guess my lack of _breasts _could only satisfy you for so long," he snarls before grabbing his coat and stalking out, slamming the door behind him and leaving Finn standing there, wondering how he can convince Kurt that none of this is what it seems.

000

Kurt slinks back in later that night, eyes on the floor and his phone in his hand as his shoulders shake.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Finn's across the floor in an instant, sweeping Kurt into his arms and breathing him in because he'd honestly thought he'd lost him.

And he doesn't think he can take that.

He knows why Kurt came back, knows about the message he'd had Amanda leave on his phone because he'd been there when it was recorded: no, she's not Finn's girlfriend. Yes, she's his scene partner for a project at school. Yes, she was just getting into character but she shouldn't have said that regardless because she knew Finn had a boyfriend.

"Can you ever…"

"Hush," Finn says softly, tilting Kurt's chin up, and when their lips press together it's so many things: apology and forgiveness and _let's not jump to conclusions _and complete, consuming love, and when he eases Kurt's jacket off of his shoulders and Kurt runs his hands up under Finn's t-shirt, Finn knows it's all going to be okay.


	4. Afraid

**Seven Kinn Kisses**

**4: Afraid**

"They can't get home," Kurt hangs up the phone, putting his head into his hands and shaking as Finn looks at him and shrugs.

"So what?"

"So what? So _what?" _Kurt all but screams, realizing that he seems crazy and trying to rein himself in. "So there's a blizzard and the roads are icy and the news says not to go out but _our parents _are _stuck out there on those roads, _that's _so what, _Finn Hudson!"

"Dude, chill!" Finn pats his shoulder and leads him over to the couch, sitting him down. "Look, Mom 'n Burt have been driving for years, right? They'll be fine," he rubs Kurt's shoulders then, seemingly without thinking about it, and Finn's warm and safe even though the blizzard's cold and _not _and Kurt snuggles into him without thinking.

"You're freezing. And shaking. _Chill, _bro," Finn repeats, hands sliding down Kurt's arms and Kurt tries to tamp his fear down. Finn reaches one lanky arm over him to snag a blanket from the back of the couch and pulls him into his lap, Kurt squeaking at the sudden movement but now he's _really _warm and that's all he needs.

They flip the TV on (luckily the storm hadn't knocked out the power) and Kurt even consents to watching sports highlights as long as he can stay here in his cocoon.

Finn's still touching him lightly, hands gliding along his chest, and Kurt knows everything will be okay.

000

He drifts off to sleep at one point, waking up to hear Finn's low voice on the phone and then the sound of the taller boy sighing.

"What's going on?"

"They found a motel for the night, so you don't have to worry anymore," Finn teases lightly, although he still doesn't seem to want to move, but it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off of Kurt's chest.

He turns around impulsively, arms around Finn's neck and presses their lips together in the lightest kiss as Finn stiffens before relaxing into it, and it's almost friendly.

Almost, that is, until Finn flicks his tongue against Kurt's lips and the other boy pulls back in shock, eyes wide and amazed.

"Finn, you…"

"You wanna move to the bedroom? We can cuddle all night," Finn's utterly serious, chocolate eyes dark, and Kurt can only nod, clinging to Finn's neck tightly as the other boy lifts him up.

He thinks he might grow to like blizzards after all.


	5. Goodbye

**Seven Kinn Kisses**

**4: Goodbye**

"This is it," Finn's the one to speak, wringing his hands and staring down at the tiled floor of the airport, people bustling all around them and Kurt knows he's only got five minutes to get through security but that's the last thing on his mind right now.

Truth be told he'd always imagined this would be he and Blaine, here at this moment, but the summer had happened and they were friends, yes, but the thought of impending separation wasn't as potent with Blaine now.

And Rachel, Rachel had fallen in love with New York and never looked back, four months later and all Finn had gotten was a phone call telling him it was done and that Kurt could move in with her come September.

Finn didn't get into Pace anyway, and some part of Kurt always knew that he thought he wouldn't, but it was something to look forward to and Kurt had told him that he could still come, of course he could come, but Finn had shaken his head.

He doesn't want to live in a city that he doesn't dream about. He doesn't want to live in an apartment with Rachel.

He doesn't want this to end before it begins, neither of them do, and Kurt can't understand the logic that seeing each other _less _will make it last but they've both agreed on it, Kurt promising to be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas and Spring Break and whenever he can, promising to call every night.

He'd whispered them on those warm summer evenings, covered by only a light sheet as he mapped his way around Finn's lanky body, never imagining being this close but it had _happened _and it was _Heaven, _the way Finn came apart under him, gasping that he'd wait and he'd find a way next year and he'd love him forever.

That had stopped Kurt momentarily, the words startling him into silence, but he'd been able to whisper them back against Finn's lips soon enough because they were true; of course they were true; they'd _always _been true.

But that leaves them here, on a chill late-summer morning, in an airport, waiting for a plane to take Kurt away to the city he's always imagined living in while Finn stays to fix cars in his dad's shop. And he'll miss Finn, miss arguing with him, miss their nightly lady-chats, miss yelling at him when he manages to burn the milk, miss having him wrapped around him on those cold New York winter nights, miss having him _inside _him…

He pulls out of that fantasy harshly, shaking his head. It's not forever.

Not even for long, actually, since Finn and his dad are driving up the next weekend to deliver his furniture and other belongings, but it'll seem like long enough and his dad can_not _know about this.

"Kurt," Finn's rough voice snaps him out of his thoughts and he turns, seeing tears in those warm eyes and feeling his heart break a little. "You have to go. You'll miss your flight."

"I love you. I'll see you next weekend," Kurt's own voice is choked and he traces his hand over Finn's cheekbone, thumb rubbing against his skin, unable to hold back a gasp as Finn yanks him in with one strong arm around his waist and kisses him.

There's sorrow and love and patience and acceptance in the kiss, and it's not going to be enough to tide him over until the next time they kiss but it's enough for _now, _enough for the plane ride, enough to remind him that Finn Hudson loves _him. _

"Goodbye," he whispers, touching his fingers to his lips as he walks away, and Finn waves after him until he can't see him anymore.


	6. Good Morning

**Seven Kinn Kisses**

**6: Good Morning**

Kurt wakes up with a sigh, nuzzling into the pillow as the sunlight streaks across his bare chest and he shivers a little and tugs the covers up, feeling Finn's arm warm around his waist and wanting to bask in it as long as possible.

He's got nothing pressing today, no assignments due in the next little while, nothing except a lazy day of relaxing with his boyfriend…and maybe some relaxing sex as well because, honestly, he's not saying no to that.

Finn stirs in his sleep and pulls him closer, nuzzling into his neck unconsciously and pursing his lips to press a kiss there as Kurt smiles into the morning air and shivers happily at the intimate touch.

Finn's hands smooth over his stomach, skimming over his hips before circling around his chest again and Kurt can tell by his even, steady breathing that he's still asleep and just touching Kurt because they know each other so well by now it's almost second-nature.

But Kurt's not complaining, far from it, because moments like this were what he'd always dreamed about back in high school: waking up in the arms of the man he loves and that loves him just as much.

"Morning," Finn finally shifts, still sounding mostly asleep but Kurt turns in his arms, smiling at the way his eyes are almost flecked with gold in the sunlight.

"Good morning," he replies softly, leaning in and just letting his forehead rest against Finn's for a short moment while Finn rubbed their noses together, and it's so close and comfortable that Kurt wants to sigh and wrap this moment up so he can remember it forever.

"Hey," Finn whispers, tilting his head up and Kurt goes with it without resistance, letting Finn's breath ghost over his lips before he's gently pressing his own to them, tongue tracing the seam until Kurt opens his mouth and lets the taller boy dip his tongue in.

It's languid and lazy and _perfect, _full of love and affection, and Kurt sighs into Finn's mouth and knows that nothing can ever be better than right here, right now, in this moment, with the man he loves more than anything.

And he doesn't mind that one bit, so long as he gets to relive this over and over again.


	7. Question

**Seven Kinn Kisses**

**7: Question**

"Move in with me?"

"What?" Kurt isn't sure he's heard correctly, because he may have lived with Finn for the past two years but he'd always thought Finn wanted to get away from him, away from his perfectionist ways and the fact that Kurt would yell at him if one of his bottles of moisturizer was moved or the fact that he had to admit to living with a gay kid or…

"When we get to New York, you and me, let's get a place together," Finn repeats, and his eyes are shining, completely earnest and Kurt's still baffled.

"But you and Rachel…"

"I love her, dude, but it's not gonna work. I mean, she won't let me use her bathroom when I need to, and when I tried she threw a brush at me. At least you and me are used to this," he shrugs and flops back on the bed, patting the space beside him until Kurt joins him.

Finn tugs his wrist and Kurt finally lies down, head pillowed on Finn's shoulder, comfortable as he realizes that he would have gone crazy living with Rachel, too, no matter how much he also loves her. And there was no way the three of them would be able to cohabitate peacefully. He feels bad leaving Rachel to fend for herself but he knows her dads will pay for it plus she'll probably love living alone because nobody loves the sound of Rachel Berry's voice more than Rachel Berry and she could talk and sing all she wants.

"I get it. But you're sure you want to live with me?" Kurt turns and suddenly they're really, _really close: _close enough that he can see every shade of brown that makes up Finn's eyes and feel his soft breaths hitting his face, and it's been a while since he's laid like this with anybody (he and Blaine can barely get time alone, after all).

"Dude, I'm so used to you. Just…hearing you around and smelling your cologne and your hair stuff and our warm milk every night…I'd really miss it," Finn's voice is hoarse, the way it only gets when he's feeling extremely emotional and Kurt wiggles closer and sighs when Finn wraps an arm around his back and pulls him in.

"I suppose I'd miss you, too," he finally concedes with a long-suffering sigh. "Even though you're loud and you don't smell as good as I do."

"Hey," Finn protests weakly, and they lie there for a few moments. "But you never gave me an answer, so…"

"Yes," Kurt says immediately, and Finn jerks his head up so fast that Kurt can't move back and their lips press awkwardly together, and yes, Kurt may have dreamed about kissing Finn but _not like this. _

Still, Finn doesn't pull back like he's been violated, and he purses his lips out a little to actually make it a kiss before drawing away and blushing madly, although Kurt's willing to bet he's just as red.

"Awesome," Finn finally whispers, pulling Kurt tight to his body, and Kurt knows they'll be sleeping in the same bed tonight.

**End**

**(Thanks for the reviews and such, guys! I'm glad you enjoyed these!)**


End file.
